


Rest and Recovery

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Madelyn Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madelyn finds Cullen asleep at her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time after Corypheus has been defeated, after Cullen has permanently moved into Madelyn’s room.

Madelyn climbed the stairs into her room, more reports and paperwork for her and Cullen to go through cradled in her arms. 

"Cullen, I—"

She immediately shut her mouth as she reached the top of the staircase, catching a glimpse of him at her desk. He was fast asleep, his head lolled to the side with mouth hanging open, and his arm was dangling at his side over the arm of the chair.

Smiling at the sight, she quietly approached him, glad she wasn't wearing her armor–it would have surely woken him up, depriving him of the rest he so clearly needed. They had both been very busy the past few days, and Cullen had been plagued by nightmares the night before, which cut into the little time they did have to sleep. 

When she reached the desk, she gathered the paperwork spread out on the surface with her free hand, staking it in a neat pile before placing the new paperwork she brought with her right beside it. Turning her attention to her sleeping lover, Madelyn watched the slow rise and fall of his chest as she brushed a stray curl back from his forehead. Cullen's breath hitched in his throat, and for a moment she thought he would wake, but his breathing evened back out to the harsh inhales and exhales she was so accustomed to.

Madelyn allowed herself to watch him sleep a little longer before she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, shaking out her arms before crouching beside him. Sliding one arm behind his back and the other under his legs, she lifted him up in one fluid and steady motion, and carried him the short way to their bed, being careful not to jostle him too much as she walked.

A light groan escaped Cullen's throat as she placed him down on the mattress. She pulled her hands back and he jerked awake, his eyes flying open as he quickly sat up, trying to focus on his surroundings. Immediately, Madelyn sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek in soothing circles.

"Cullen," she whispered, his eyes snapping to hers at the sound of his name on her lips, "it's just me."

"Maddie." He released a shaky breath, lifting his hand up to cover hers, leaning into her touch. He briefly shut his eyes before opening them again, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed, a small smile spreading across his face. Cullen's gaze drifted over to the desk, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he stared across the room, until his brows shot up and he turned his attention back to Madelyn. "Did you…?"

She nodded and he huffed, his lips curling into a grin, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his face lit up. She couldn't help but smile back.

"You should go back to sleep," she urged, leaning forward to nuzzle his face.

"But we were supposed to—"

"It's fine, my love." Madelyn lifted her other hand to the nape of his neck and began to run her fingers through the curls at the back of his head, her fingertips scraping over his scalp just the way he liked it. Cullen's eyes fluttered closed, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

"Our picnic…" he mumbled, and she chuckled to herself at his stubbornness. She knew he was simply doing what he could to please her, to get them back on track with their original plan for the day. They were supposed to finish their paperwork together, and then go for a picnic in the secluded clearing near Skyhold that they'd claimed as their own little refuge. They planned it days ago, and she'd looked forward to it ever since, but Cullen getting the rest he needed was more important. 

"It can wait," she finished. "I would rather see you rest now, instead of falling asleep on me later because you pushed yourself too hard."

Cullen barked a laugh, nodding as he gave in to her. Madelyn planted a kiss to his forehead before she gently urged him backwards. He lay back down on the bed and she pulled the blankets up over him, resting her hand on his chest.

"Stay with me?" he asked, his warm gaze searching her face.

"Of course."

She kicked off her boots as Cullen shifted to the other side of the bed, lifting the blankets for her. Taking them, she slid under the covers, settling in beside him after he rolled onto his side, her body pressed alongside his, her chest to his back. They shifted around until they were comfortable, Cullen's head pillowed on Madelyn's arm while her other arm wrapped around his chest, her hand right over his heart. He took the hand near his face with his own, lacing their fingers together, and placed his other hand over hers on his chest. Burying her face in his neck, Madelyn took a deep breath, inhaling his scent as she let her eyelids fall shut.

They were still then, silence settling over them as they drifted off, descending into sleep together. It wasn't the picnic she had looked forward to, but Madelyn was still as content as could be.


End file.
